i'm a beoth
by uchia1896
Summary: Stiles Stilinski era un chico normal en una manada de hombres lobo, por lo que a veces se sentía aislado de todos los miembros. Puede que Scott fuera su mejor amigo pero desde que estaba con Allison no era lo mismo que antes. Luego estaban Isaac, Lidia y Derek, pero ellos no es que le hicieran mucho caso tampoco.
1. Complicaciones

Stiles Stilinski era un chico normal en una manada de hombres lobo, por lo que a veces se sentía aislado de todos los miembros. Puede que Scott fuera su mejor amigo pero desde que estaba con Allison no era lo mismo que antes. Luego estaban Isaac, Lidia y Derek, pero ellos no es que le hicieran mucho caso tampoco.

Aparte de eso hoy era lunes y tenía que ir a clase, por lo que si no quería llegar tarde tendría que irse en menos de un minuto.

Ya en el jeep dejo su mochila a un lado y se dirigió a la escuela, al llegar bajo y se encontró con Scott.

-Hola tío, ¿cómo te fue ayer con Allison? - sabía que ayer habían tenido una cita.

-Bien, estuvo genial la película, tienes que verla, es sobre unos chicos atrapados en un laberinto, luego aparece el protagonista y se convierte en corred...

-Shhhh, oye no me destripes toda la peli so capullo.

-Ups, se me ha escapado. - dijo Scott.

Cuando llegan a sus taquillas todos están allí esperándolos, Isaac hablando con Allison y Lydia con Danny, desde que Jackson se marchó Danny se ha unido bastante a ellos aunque no es parte de la manada.

-Buff, toca química con Harris que asco, creo que ese profesor me tiene un poco de manía.-dice Stiles.

-¿Solo un poco? - bromea Isaac.

Stiles le hace una mueca y pasa de contestarle.

-Por lo menos apruebas con nota, a mi o me suspende o un aprobado raspado. - dice Scott desganado.

-Bueno Scott que le caiga mal no quiere decir que yo sea idiota. - bromea Stiles.

-JA JA, muy gracioso, me parto.- dice Scott con sarcasmo.

-Para la próxima estudia y aprobaras. -le consuela su novia.

Llegan a la clase y se sientan. Cuando Harris llega les dice:

-¡Examen sorpresa!-y empiezan a escucharse quejas hasta que el profesor amenaza con suspenderlos antes de que hagan el examen.

-Sera carbón-dice Isaac.

-Cuánta razón llevas. - contesta Stiles.

Stiles acaba el examen y sale de clase, la única en terminarlo primero había sido Lydia.

-¿Cómo te salió? - pregunto Stiles.

-Perfecto como siempre, ¿qué esperabas? - le contesta ella con suficiencia.

-No sé ni para que pregunto pregunto.-dice Stiles con ironía poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De repente Stiles cae al suelo y empieza a toser y escupir una especie de líquido negro.

-¡Stiles! - Lydia se agacha a su lado y le ayuda a levantarse. - ¿Que te ha pasado? ¡Eso no es norma! Voy a avisar a Scott...

-No...llama a...Derek, Harris no les va a dejar salir. - dice Stiles sin aliento.

-Si va a ser mejor.

Lydia coge su teléfono y marca el número se Derek, este lo tarda en cogerlo. Al mismo tiempo manda un mensaje a la manada para que acaben el examen ya.

-A-Ayuu-daa - dice Derek sin aliento.

-¿¡Qué te pasa tu también estas mal?! - grita la pelirroja.

-¿Que...ha...pasado? - pregunta Derek.

-No lo sé, Stiles está en el suelo y se ha caído al suelo y ha empezado a escupir un líquido negro.

-¿cómo es eso posible? Me...acaban de disparar...los cazadores...y estoy igual. -die Derek extrañado.

-Stiles, ¡Stiles!- grita esta.

-¿que...está pasando?-dice Stiles. Habla igual que Derek.

-¿dónde estás?-pregunta Lydia a Derek.

-En mi apartamento han entrado y me cegaron, estaba durmiendo.-explica Derek.

-¿Sabes cómo ha podido pasar esto? - le pregunta al lobo.

-No, es raro que haya pasado, no tine sentido que el sienta lo mismo que yo.

\- Lydia, tenéis que venir aquí y decírselo a Deaton, para que me saque la bala, el tiene muchos tipos de acónito, me puede salvar.-dice Derek rápido.

-Bien, ya vamos.-Lydia cuelga y le cuenta todo a Stiles. Este pone cara de no entender nada y le dice que tienen que irse ya.

En ese momento salen los chicos de el examen.

-¿Que narices ha pasado?-pregunta Scott.

Scott coge a Stiles que esta tirado en el suelo, lleno de esa cosa negra, es como lo que el escupió Derek cuando le dio la bala de acónito. Al cogerlo Stiles se queja, por lo que Scott tiene cuidado de no cogerlo fuerte.

Lydia explica la situación, y pasan a por Deaton para ir a casa de Derek.

-Stiles aguanta un poco más, ya casi llegamos.

En ese momento Stiles se desmaya.

-Esto es malo, según decís a Derek le ocurre lo mismo ¿no?-Pregunta Deaton.

-Si, esto significa que Derek también se ha desmayado ¿verdad?-dice Lydia.

-Sí, Scott ¿cuánto queda?-pegunta Allison.

-5 minutos-Dice sin desviar la vista de la carretera.

Al llegar suben y encuentran a Derek en medio del apartamento en un charco de esa cosa repugnante.

-Scott cógelo y ponlo en el sofá. Dejad a Stiles a su lado.

Isaac coge a Stiles y lo deja junto a Derek, los dos se ven igual de pálidos.

-Bien ahora tenemos que sacar la bala para saber qué tipo de acónito es.-explica Deaton.

Le saca la bala y mira en su maletín, coge una aguja e inyecta un líquido morado en la vena de Derek. Éste se empieza a poner de mejor color y despierta. Lo mismo con Stiles.

-Bien ahora que hemos solucionado esto, Stiles, Derek -¿tienen algo que contarnos?-pregunta Deaton.

Los dos se miran a la cara y Stiles le hace señas para que explique.


	2. Explicaciones

**2 EXPLICACIONES**

-Pues...veréis...emmm...desde hace unos meses...ehh...Stiles y yo...no sé cómo decirlo-Derek intenta explicar nervioso-podríamos decir que somos compañeros y lo he marcado.

-Mmm...Eso puede explicar lo raros que estabais los dos, pero no lo que ha pasado.-dice Deaton.

-Derek ¿tú sabes porque he sentido tu dolor?-pregunta Stiles esperanzado.

-Pues no lo sé pero, quizás sea por haberte marcado en luna llena, habría que investigarlo.

-Claro, me ocupare de ello.

-Espera, espera, espera no he terminado de asimilarlo ¡¿TÚ estás saliendo con Stiles?!-dice Scott demasiado sorprendido.

-Sí, podría decirse que si.-contesta Stiles.

-¿Y cómo narices ha sucedido esto?-pregunta Isaac con algo de curiosidad y diciendo lo que nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-Yo os contare.

 **Flashback**

 _-Hola, Derek ¿te parece si quedamos ahora mismo y hablamos sobre unas dudas que tengo? -Stiles había llamado a Derek por teléfono._

 _-¿Sobre qué?_

 _-Pues me preguntaba si tu sabias lo que eran los wendigos, bersekers, anfisbena, ahuitzotl y alguno más que estoy investigando. Si sabes algo es mejor saberlo por ti que por internet la mitad de la información es basura._

 _-Stiles, no soy una enciclopedia, pero si se sobre algunos de los que has dicho, te puedo ayudar con los wendigos, berserkers y ahuitzolt, pero no sé qué leches es una anfisbena.-le suelta Derek._

 _-Con eso es suficiente. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa sobre las 6?-dice Stiles._

 _-Sí, pero como pago me tienes que invitar a algo.-Derek le dice en broma._

 _-Oh, no hay problema, de hecho ¿quieres lasaña?, la he hecho hoy.-dice Stiles orgulloso._

 _-Lo decía en broma Stiles.-explica el lobo._

 _-Ah, bueno da igual te invito yo, por las molestias de tener que aguantarme._

 _-Se me están quitando las ganas de ir._

 _-Ehhh, nooo, venga que me debes una por lo de...nada no he dicho nada, tu ven y por lo menos comerás algo hecho en casa, va era la receta de mi madre._

 _-Bueno vale pero luego me explicaras porque te debo una.-exige Derek._

 _-Bueno hasta la tarde.-y Stiles cuelga._

 _Derek se queda con el teléfono en la oreja pensando que es la conversación más rara que ha tenido con Stiles desde que le había apodado como Miguel y le había dicho que se pusiera una camiseta suya. Ahora que se da cuenta, todavía no le ha devuelto a camiseta. Derek sube a su habitación y busca en los armarios, tarda un poco en encontrarla pero al fin lo hace, la mete en una bolsa y se dirige a casa de Stiles._

 _Stiles estaba buscando todo lo que le hacía falta para la investigación con Derek, aunque no sabía cómo lo acababa de invitar a cenar, "va a ser extraño" piensa el muchacho._

 _No se da cuenta de que hay alguien en su ventana y sigue a lo suyo._

 _-Stiles._

 _-ahhh! Que cojones? Derek! porque siempre entras por la ventana, casi me da un paro cardiaco-Stiles se lleva la mano al pecho para darle más dramatismo-malditos lobos y sus pies silenciosos.-se queja el menor._

 _-Vamos no es para tanto.-dice Derek._

 _-Y claro...bueno vamos a ponernos con esto.-Stiles señala su escritorio lleno de papeles. Derek se acerca y lo mira por encima._

 _-¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?-Pregunta Derek viendo que casi toda la información es de verdad._

 _-Pues del bestiario, internet y un largo etc...Nunca te has preguntado por qué siempre tengo un plan? pues es por esto, porque investigo mientras el idiota de Scott y todos vosotros os lo pasais bien._

 _-mmm...yo no me lo paso bien-le suelta Derek._

 _-Claro ahora que esa puta se fue...-susurra Stiles._

 _-¿Que has dicho?-dice Derek enfadado._

 _-N-nada-dice Stiles con miedo._

 _-Eso fue un error demasiado estúpido y...-Derek no termina de hablar y se queda pensativo._

 _-¿Derek, este bien?-pregunta Stiles un poco preocupado._

 _-No! Porque siempre soy yo el que no puede ser feliz?! Primero Paige, luego la bruja de Kate y luego esa escoria!-dice gritando._

 _-Derek tranquilo todos cometemos errores-dice Stiles algo apenado._

 _-Yo no veo que tú hayas cometido alguno.-dice Derek con desdén._

 _-Ah no?! -dice Stiles incrédulo-y el nogitsune? la muerte de Allison? y todas la muertes de todo beacon hill cuando esa cosa...-Stiles empezó a respirar mal, estaba llorando y le entro un ataque de pánico._

 _-Stiles!? Tranquilo, lo siento...mierda-Stiles cae al suelo sin poder respirar._

 _Derek coge su cara con las dos manos he intenta calmarlo, pero no funciona._

 _-Yo...yo los...mate-dice Stiles obcecado._

 _-No!-Derek puso sus ojos en rojo, estaba enfadado, el no había hecho nada, porque se culpa. ¿Nadie sabía de esto?_

 _Stiles sigue sin poder respirar y Derek como último recurso le planta un beso en la boca. Ni el mismo sabe porque lo ha hecho, pero ha funcionado._

 _-¿¡Derek!? ¿Po-porque has hecho eso?-Pregunta Stiles un poco confundido._

 _Derek se queda callado un rato pero tras unos segundos contesta._

 _-No lo sé, lo único que quería era detenerte._

 _-Oh...ya veo.-dice Stiles un poco desilusionado._

 _-¿Stiles en serio piensas todo eso de ti?-pregunta algo preocupad el lobo._

 _-...fue mi culpa...por ser débil-dice Stiles desanimado._

 _-No, el nogitsune es un ser maligno y tú ya tenías suficiente con haber sacrificado tu menta al meterte en aquella bañera, eras el único humano sin protección y en parte es culpa nuestra por no darnos cuenta an..._

 _-No! eso sí que no. No te eches la culpa de algo con lo que no tienes que ver.-die Stiles enfadado._

 _-Pero...-Stiles lo besa y Derek sin saber porque lo acepta. En su mente hay una lucha entre su lobo y su humanidad. Su lógica le dice que no lo haga, pero su lobo gana y coge a Stiles y lo tira encima de la cama._

 _-¿Derek estás seguro de esto?-dice Stiles preocupado por sus ojos rojos._

 _-Tranquilo ¿lo estás tú?-dice el lobo pegado a su oreja._

 _-Desde hace bastante-dice Stiles sonrojado. A él siempre le había parecido que Derek estaba buenísimo y porque desaprovechar la oportunidad._

 **Fin del flashback**

-Bueno chicos podéis imaginar cómo acabo ¿no?-dice Stiles.


	3. Beoth

-Iuug-dice Isaac-demasiada información-dice con cara de asco.

-Vale, eso está aclarado, ¿y cómo lo marcaste?-dice Kira curiosa.

-¿¡Es que le has meado encima o algo?!-dice Isaac asqueado.

-¿¡Que?!-dice Stiles, los demás miran con expectación-¡Nooo!

-Le he mordido-dice Derek intentando no reírse por la ocurrencia de Isaac.

-¿¡Qué has hecho que?!-dice Scott.

-Tranquilo acuérdate que ya no es un alfa.-dice Stiles-solo me ha dejado una marca-se levanta la camiseta y les enseña una marca en su abdomen.

-Ah, menudo susto. Entonces supongamos que por eso has sentido su dolor.-dice Scott.

-Deaton ¿tú crees que sea eso?-pregunta Stiles.

-Puedes ser lo investigare, pero probablemente sea eso.

-Emm...tengo algo que decir-dice Lydia-con todo este lio no he podido, pero...mmm...cuando Stiles cayó al suelo...sus ojos brillaron en color amarillo, y no como los de Scott un amarillo muy claro parecía fosforescente.-dice Lydia muy seria.

-¿¡Como?!-dice Stiles-eso no puede ser yo no soy un lobo.

-Stiles ven aquí un segundo-dice Deaton.

Deaton saca un bote lila de su maletín y se lo pone a Stiles en la mano.

Éste grita y lo tira al suelo.-Creo que si lo eres, Stiles.-dice Deaton asombrado.

-¿Pero cómo?-suelta Derek.

-Es raro, dice Deaton, si nadie lo ha mordido, es muy muy raro.

En medio la conversación Stiles se tambalea y cae al suelo.

 **POV STILES**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué todo esta blanco?

-Stiles, recuerda quien eres-me dice una voz.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto asustado.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-la persona que me habla aparece delante de mí.

-¡¿Mama?!-grito-¿cómo es esto posible?-le digo.

-Stiles, mi familia pertenece a una raza de lobos casi extinta, CANIS LUPUS BEOTHUCUS, también llamados beoth, somos los únicos que quedamos, yo estaba huyendo de los cazadores cuando conocí a tu padre. Al tenerte a ti pensé que los cazadores podrían perseguirte, por lo que hice una sugestión en ti, no podrías saber lo que eras hasta encontrar a tu pareja. Fue por tu bien cariño. TE QUIERO.

-No mamá no te vayas.

-Ahora tienes que forjar tu propio destino. Adiós Stiles.-dice Claudia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-MAMAAA!-Grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **NARRAODR OMNISCIENTE**

-¡Stiles!-grita Derek-¡despierta!-Derek esta de rodillas al lado de Stiles.

De repente Stiles se levanta, tiene el pelo blanco, le salen colmillos y garras junto con unos ojos ambarinos. Y aúlla muy fuerte.

-¿Stiles?-pregunta Scott.

Stiles sonríe-ya se lo que soy.-dice contento pero con lágrimas aguantando en los ojos.

Stiles les cuenta a todos lo que ha visto en su visión/sueño.

-No puede ser, se supone que estaban extintos-dicen Derek y Deaton a la par.

-Mi madre ha dicho que soy el último, ella era la única que quedaba cuando se casó con mi padre, nunca le dijo nada, pero le perseguían los cazadores, al morir ella...-dice con deje de tristeza- ...soy el ultimo de mi especie.-acaba con orgullo.

Todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir durante un buen rato.

-Chicos yo estoy tan alucinado como vosotros, o más, pero si hay cazadores cerca pueden descubrirme e ir a por mí.-dice Stiles triste.

-No lo permitiré-dice Derek.

-Stiles, no te pasara nada, te enseñaremos a controlarte durante la luna llena y a usar tus poderes.-dice Scott.

-Sí, la luna llena es en dos días asique hay que prepararse.-dice Derek.-yo te ayudare, soy el que más control tiene, además los dos somos lobos de nacimiento es más fácil controlarlo. Pero siendo tu primera vez es peligroso.

-Chicos, muchas gracias, ¿pero cómo le contaremos esto a mi padre?-dice Stiles.

Todos se quedan en silencio, y le miran como diciéndole "ahí te las arreglas tu solito".

-¡Gracias!-dice Stiles enfurruñado.

-Yo te ayudaré pero se lo tienes que contar todo...incluso lo nuestro.-dice Derek.

-Oh, no, mi padre me va a meter una bala de acónito entre ceja y ceja.-dice Stiles.

-Bueno, de momento cuéntaselo mañana y después te enseñaremos a controlar a tu lobo. Quedamos a las 5 aquí en tu loft Derek.-dice Scott.

-Sí, no hay problema, pero si rompéis algo estáis muertos-avisa Derek con ojos azules.

-Una pregunta, ¿por qué yo no tengo los ojos azules?-dice Stiles.

-Es verdad, se supone que ha matado gente... aunque fuera sin querer claro.-dice Isaac.

-Creo que al no haber sido un lobo todavía cuando lo hizo sus ojos no han cambiado.-contesta Deaton.

-Oh-dice Stiles.

-Bueno venga todos fuera de aquí, que esta es mi casa, no un sitio de reuniones.-dice Derek exasperado.

-Bien, vale hasta mañana.-dice Scott.

-Adiós-dicen todos y se marchan en sus respectivos coches.

-Bien Stiles, ahora tengo mucho que discutir contigo.-dice Derek con mirada maliciosa.

Stiles sonríe y le besa apasionadamente. Es un mundo nuevo, su vista, olfato y tacto son mucho mejores. Huele la excitación en Derek y solo con eso supone reacciona.

-Derek-dice Stiles tirándolo encima de la cama que hay en el salón. Le quita la camiseta y Derek hace lo mismo con la de Stiles.

Empieza a darle besos por el cuello y va bajando lamiendo sus pectorales tan bien formados, Derek gime, y Stiles sonríe mientras sigue bajando hasta encontrarse con el cinturón de Derek. Stiles se lo quita lentamente, y suelta el botón del pantalón de Derek. Se los quita y ve el enorme bulto del pelinegro. Sonríe y le da un beso aun con los slips puestos, le mira con cara juguetona y se los baja de un tirón.

-mmm...Stilesss-Susurra Derek.

Stiles vuelve a sonreír y le da un beso en la boca en el que son todo dientes y lengua. Sin darse cuenta se ha transformado.

Eso pone aún más a Derek y lo acerca más a su cuerpo haciendo fricción entre sus pollas.

-ahhh-gime Stiles en la boca de Derek, se acerca a su oído y le susurra-lobo malo.

Stiles acaricia la mejilla de Derek con su uña y la va bajando por su cuello. Derek traga con dificultada y Stiles sonríe. Sigue bajando hasta llegar al falo de Derek y lo roza con la uña del dedo índice-ahhhh-gime Derek con anticipación-Stiles la punta y se la mete hasta la garganta, aun así no coge toda, evita la arcada y empieza a chupársela. Derek lo agarra por su nuevo pelo blanco y hace que mantenga un ritmo constante. A Stiles no le gusta eso y se deshace de su mano. Entonces coge un ritmo frenético y Derek acaba estallando en la cara de Stiles.

Derek hace ademan de moverse pero Stiles lo detiene.

-Aún no he acabado.-dice poniendo sus ojos amarillos.

Derek no se mueve, esto es nuevo para él y tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Stiles sequita sus pantalones junto con los bóxer y se sube encima de Derek, lo besa para luego empalarse en su polla y gritar de dolor y placer, sobre todo lo último.

Derek se queda boquiabierto por las acciones del menor, antes no era así en la cama, este es su lobo.

Derek lo coge por las caderas y le da la vuelta a la situación. Stiles sigue sonriendo y Derek empieza a moverse, con cada estocada toca la próstata de Stiles y éste suelta un gemido. Cuando a cogido un buen ritmo se frena repentinamente y Stiles se queja.

-Es un castigo, por lo de antes.-dice Derek en susurros.

-Derek!-grita Stiles completamente transformado.

Derek sonríe y sale por completo de él solo para entrar aún más fuerte. Coge el pene de Stiles y lo masturba a la vez que las ultimas estocadas.

Stiles gime y Derek suelta un rugido y ambos se corren, Derek dentro de Stiles y éste entre los dos.

Stiles vuelve a la normalidad y Derek sale de él.

Coge un pañuelo y limpia el pecho de Stiles que ahora está más formado.

-Este ha sido el mejor sexo de toda mi vida!-exclama Stiles.

-Pues a partir de ahora siempre será así.-comenta Derek.

Stiles lo besa-será mejor que nos demos una ducha y nos preparemos mentalmente para lo de mañana-dice Stiles un poco desanimado.

-Tienes razón-dice Derek.

Los dos se duchan, no sin algún intercambio de besos, y se van a dormir.

* * *

 **No sé si se me entiende bien la explicación pero lo dejo así, si no entendéis algo preguntad en los comentarios. O si no os gusta algo, cualquier cosa que me haga mejorarlo, faltas lo que sea.**

 **A ver como los sigo y estoy pensando en cómo reaccionara el sheriff jijiji ^_^**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. confrontamiento

4 CONFRONTACIÓN

Stiles se despertó sobresaltado, tenía algo encima y no sabía que era.

-¡Derek!-grito Stiles-quítate de encima, me aplastas-dijo el menor intentando quitar el cuerpo de Derek de encima suyo.

-Ehh, no grites estay durmiendo...-dice Derek medio dormido.

-¿¡Que no grite?!-dice Stiles "ahora veras lobo amargado" piensa.

Se acerca a su oreja y grita:-ARRIBAAA SOURWOLF.

-AHH-Derek se despierta de repente y se cae de la cama.

Stiles se empieza a descojonar por la reacción del otro y Derek sube a la cama con cara de pocos amigos.

-Stiles-mira su despertador-¡son las 7 de la mañana!-dice Derek gritando.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que pensar lo que le vamos a decir a mi padre, además de que vamos a ir a comprar para hacer la comida, si hago algo que le guste seguro que se lo toma mejor. Decidido voy a hacer lasaña-dice pensativo-ah, además la otra vez al final no la comiste asique así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.-dice Stiles casi más para sí mismo que para Derek.

-Vale, ¿ahora puedo matarte por despertarme así?-dice Derek muy serio.

-Los sientooooooo…-dice Stiles empezando a correr para salir de la habitación.

Derek salta por encima de la cama y logra pillar a Stiles en el salón, lo tira al suelo y lo sujeta con la dos manos.

-Oh, menudo espectáculo sobrinito.-dice una voz desde un sillón.

-¿¡Que haces tú aquí?!-grita Derek con ojos azules.

-Tranquilo solo venia de visita-dice con sonrisa socarrona-pero veo que estas ocupado, por cierto desde cuándo es que vosotros dos...ya sabéis?-dice por mera curiosidad.

-Eso a ti no te importa!-dice Stiles enfadado, todavía no controla bien a su lobo.

-Pero que cojo...-dice Peter asombrado-¿qué le ha pasado a Stiles?

-Demasiado por contar, solo tienes que saber que es un lobo, mi pareja y como le hagas algo te mato.

-Que es un lobo ya lo veo, me faltan capacidades pero la vista no, no soy Deucalión-dice con sarcasmo-digo que porque tiene el pelo blanco.

-Oh, es que no me han convertido soy un Beoth-dice Stiles tranquilamente.

-¿Que eres un qué?!-dice Peter alucinando.-eso es imposible están extintos, además tú eras humano, pero si hasta te ofrecí la mordí...

No le dio tiempo a acabar pues Derek estaba encima suyo-¡¿cuándo hiciste eso?!-dice muy enfadado.

-Ohm pues cuando a ti te estaba torturando Kate.-dice Peter despreocupado.

-Lo rechacé, Derek suéltalo.-dice Stiles.-tenemos que irnos.

-Oh es verdad, hay que ir a tú casa.-dice más calmado-Peter fuera.-dice señalando la salida.

-Si parejita ya os dejo con vuestro nidito de amor-suelta Peter y se va.

-No podía haberse quedado muerto ¿no?-dice Derek.

-Por desgracia Lydia lo despertó-dice Stiles.

-Bueno vamos a por las cosas de la lasaña después de desayunar y luego a tú casa, cuanto antes se lo contemos mejor.-dice Derek-por cierto, ¿qué le vas a contar primero?

-Pues no lo sé, creo que primero le diré que tú y yo salimos, porque se va tomar eso peor, si, seguro, y luego que soy un lobo.-dice Stiles meditándolo.

-Ok, pero díselo después de comer, quiero comer en paz.-dice Derek, sabe que si se lo dice mientras comen, la comida no acabara precisamente en sus estómagos.

-Sí, será mejor.

Derek y Stiles pasaron por el supermercado, compraron lo que le hacía falta para la lasaña y se montaron en el Jeep de Stiles para dirigirse a su casa.

Al llegar a casa de Stiles, metieron todo en la nevera y Stiles vio que había una nota.

 **Stiles, hoy tengo turno nocturno por lo que estaré en casa a las 3, la próxima vez que salgas avísame y enciende el móvil. Tuve que llamar a Scott, me dijo que estabas en su casa y te quedaste dormido** _gracias Scott te quiero-pensó Stiles_ **nos vemos cuando llegue a casa hijo.**

-Vale mi padre llegara sobre las 3-Stiles mira el reloj-bien son las 11 por lo que me da tiempo a hacer la lasaña cambiarme de ropa, esta no huele muy bien.

-Stiles, tu siempre hueles bien, aunque ahora tu olor a cambiado un poco.-dice Derek, y le planta un beso.

Stiles acaricia el pelo de Derek y lo acerca más hacia sí.

-Stiles, para si no quieres que tu padre vea algo indecente cuando llegue.-dice Derek bromeando.

-Lobo gruñón.-dice Stiles apartándose y empezando a cocinar.

-¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?-dice Derek.

-No hace falta, ve la tele, hay partido.

-Oh, vale-dice Derek suspirando, lo había preguntado por cortesía.

Stiles mete la lasaña a gratinar en el horno y sube a cambiarse.

-¿Stiles?-dice el Sheriff al abrir la puerta-¿estás en casa?-dice dejando la pistola y la chaqueta en la entrada.

Derek se levanta del sofá y saluda al sheriff.

-Hola, Sheriff, Stiles me ha invitado a comer, espero que no le importe, le dije que hacía mucho que no comía lasaña casera y dijo que la haría.

-¿En serio?-dice el Sheriff, este chico le está empezando a caer bien-Stiles no deja de darme comida sana-dic el Sheriff con cara de asco.

-Pues hoy estas de suerte-dice Stiles desde las escaleras-ahora vamos a comer que ya está lista.

-Bien, Derek eres el invitado por lo que siéntate y no muevas un dedo.

El Sheriff coge los platos y vasos mientas Stiles lleva la lasaña a la mesa.

-Huele bien-dice el Sheriff.

-Es cierto-comenta Derek.

-JAJAJA, es mi especialidad que esperabais-dice Stiles fanfarrón.

Derek ríe y el Sheriff se queda sorprendido, nunca había visto sonreír a Hale.

Terminan de comer y Stiles le dice a su padre que se siente.

-Papá, tengo algo que contarte-dice muy serio.

-Ya me parecía a mi raro lo de la lasaña.-dice el Sheriff esperándose lo peor.

-En realidad, son dos, cual quieres primero la buena o la mala.

-La buena primero-dice el Sheriff.

-Bueno pos la buena es que tengo pareja-dice Stiles-y la mala es que...

-¿¡No me digas más has dejado embaraza a un chica o algo?!-die el sheriff enfadado.

-¿¡Que?! No.-dice Stiles sorprendido por las ocurrencias de su padre.-la cosa es que mi pareja es un chico.

-Oh-el sheriff ata cabos y comprende quien es-¿es él?-pregunta el sheriff señalando a Derek.

-Si soy yo-dice Derek.

-¿Y eso es malo? Mientras os queráis me da igual con quien salgas Stiles, pero espero que no hagan nada raro, aun eres menor hijo.

-Iugg papá-dice Stiles.-bueno la segunda cosa que tengo que decirte es...es...-Stiles se queda callado y no sabe cómo explicarle a su padre que s un lobo.

-¡¿Aún hay más?!-dice el Sheriff.

Yo le diré-dice Derek viendo que Stiles no puede.-vera, Stiles descubrió ayer que la familia de su mujer...tenia descendencia de los beoth, una antigua raza de hombres lobo ya extinta-dice Derek.

-¿como?-dice el sheriff descolocado-¿estas bromeando? ¿Entonces Stiles es...es un lobo?

-Si papa-dice Stiles dejando salir sus colmillos, garras y pelo blanco. Sus ojos en brillaron amarillo y el sheriff se quedó sin habla.

-¿papá?-dice Stiles ya normal.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-dice el sheriff sin entender-tu ayer eras humano, no lo entiendo.

-M-mamá hizo una sugestión en la que cuando yo encontrara a mi compañero de vida, pues mi lobo podría salir.

-Eso aún me confunde más, tu madre nunca me dijo nada-dice el sheriff con una lagrima en la cara.

-La perseguían lo cazadores, pero cuando se enamoró de ti decidió dejar todo de lado y quedarse contigo.

-Bueno tengo mucho que asimilar y poco tiempo, ya tarde y me tengo que ir a trabajar. Luego seguiremos con esta conversación. Adiós hijo. Derek.-dice el sheriff bajando la cabeza y subiéndola.

-Adiós papa-dijo Stiles.

-Bueno vamos a tú casa, acuérdate que quedamos a las 5 con todos los demás.-dic Stiles.

-Sí, tu padre se lo ha tomado bastante bien ¿no?-dice Derek sin creerse lo de recién.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Bueno vamos-dice Derek abriendo la puerta para Stiles.

-Voy.-dice Stiles.

Stiles arranco el coche y se dirigieron a casa de Derek. Al llegar allí ya estaban Scott y Kira, solo faltaban Isaac y Lydia.

-¿Sabéis donde andan esos dos?-pregunta Stlies.

-No.

En ese momento llega Lydia en su coche.

-Bien solo falta uno.-dice Scott.

-No, ya estoy aquí dice Isaac llegando por el lado contrario a Lydia.

-Bien, subamos.-dice Derek.

Ya arriba se pusieron alrededor de la mesa para discutir lo que iba a pasar con Stiles.

-Mañana es la luna llena, por lo que hay que prepararlo todo.-dice Derek.

-Stiles, esto no te va a gustar pero tenemos que encadenarte.-dice Scott.

-Bueno, eso no me importa, lo único que quiero es no matar a nadie más.-dice Stiles con melancolía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunta Scott-tú no mataste a nadie.

-No lo entendéis, yo...yo lo veía todo, era como si yo lo hiciera, mientras te clavaba esa espada yo lo estaba viendo y no hice nada, me di por vencido y eso hizo que Allison y toda esa gente muriera.-dijo Stiles llorando.

-No, Stiles, también fue culpa nuestra por no darnos cuenta antes d...

-Antes de nada, fue mi culpa Derek, por ser débil y no afrontarlo!-dijo Stiles convertido por el enfado.

Stiles salió corriendo del loft y entro en el bosque, Derek lo siguió, pero lo perdió de vista era muy rápido.

-Mierda, ¡Stiles!-grito, pero éste no se detuvo-como es tan rápido-dijo Derek para sí mismo.

Entonces se escuchó un disparo y un alarido.

-Mierda los cazadores, Stiles, no, no puede ser-dijo Derek al ver un rastro de sangre.

-Oh mira lo que tenemos aquí, un lobito de pelo blanco, no es muy común-dijo un hombre enorme y con muchas cicatrices en la cara.

-Severo, deja al chico, tengo planes para él-dijo una mujer con una escopeta en la mano. La misma que había disparado Stiles.

-Oh, pero si el pequeño humano de la manada de Hale, y pensar que teníamos un espécimen tan raro, tan cerca.-dijo sonriendo al ver los ojos y pelo del muchacho.

-Dejadme en paz-dijo Stiles con dificultad.

-No, tu vas a ayudarnos, haremos que ese alfa nos diga dónde está La loba-dijo Araya.

-¿Quién es esa?-dijo Stiles asustado.

-Oh, puede que la conozcas por otro nombre, "Kate Argent".

-¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser, Peter la mató, le rajo la garganta.

-Pues no lo hizo muy bien-dijo la mujer enfadada.

-Derek no sabe nada, y nosotros tampoco-pregúntele a su hermano, es un cazador al igual que ustedes.-dijo Stiles.

-Mmm...No es mala idea lobito-dijo Araya.

Derek siguió su rastro hasta un claro del bosque, había llamo a los demás para que vinieran, y mientras tanto escucho la conversación de esa mujer con Stiles.

"No puedes ser, esa zorra está viva"-pensó el alfa.

Derek no se pudo contener más y ataco a los cazadores.

Cogió a uno de los que apuntaban a Stiles y lo tiró lejos. Los demás se dieron la vuelta y le apuntaron.

-Parad-dijo Araya-él nos llevará hasta Argent.

-Primero déjame curarlo-dijo Derek-si no morirá.-dijo con ojos rojos.

-Bien, toma-dijo la cazadora lanzándole una bala- ahora llévanos con él.

Derek cogió la bala, la abrió y le saco el acónito, lo prendió y se lo metió en la herida a Stiles, la cual se fue curando hasta no quedar nada, y Stiles dejó de estar tan pálido.

-Derek, ahora sé lo que sentiste cuando te querías cortar el brazo-dijo Stiles intentando bromear.

-Stiles, esto es serio, si Kate está viva podría atacarnos, tenemos que ayudar en la búsqueda para destruirla.

-Par de tortolitos, dejen los arrumacos para después y llévanos con Chris Argent u os llenaré de acónito a los dos a balazos.

Derek y Stiles se miraron con preocupación, entonces apareció la manada al completo y los cazadores se vieron en desventaja con uno de os suyos fuera de combate. Eran cinco contra cuatro.

-Os llevaremos hasta allí si prometéis una tregua hasta que capturemos a Kate.-dijo el alfa.

-De acuerdo-y Araya le tendió a mano.-luego nos marcharemos y dejaremos en paz a tu manada, después de todo protegéis la ciudad y no sois malos.

-Trato hecho- dijo Derek estrechándole la mano.

* * *

 **TARDARE EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE ESTOY PENSANDO EN COMO SEGUIRLO ME HE QUEDADO UN POCO EN BLANCO.**


	5. transformación

Todos se dirigieron al piso de Chris Argent, iban todos en el jeep menos Scott que iba en su moto, detrás iban los cazadores que eran cinco. Al llegar la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Scott ya había avisado a Chris y les estaba esperando.

-Bien Argent, ¿sabes algo sobre el paradero de tu hermana?-Preguntó Araya.

-La verdad, es que le seguí la pista hasta México, donde vosotros la encontrasteis, pero luego se dirigió a Florida y ahí le perdí la pista.

-Bueno, de todas formas es mejor de lo que teníamos nosotros.-dijo Severo.

-Os parece que yo vaya con vosotros y ellos se queden, tienen padres a los que preocupar si se van a Florida.-dijo Chris.

La manada se quedó un poco asombrado por lo dicho por Chris y en el fondo le dieron las gracias por que tenía razón.

-Bien con que podamos cazarla, estos chuchos me dan igual.-dijo Araya despectiva. La manda gruño ante el comentario pero lo dejaron pasar por que se iban todos los cazadores de la ciudad.

Todos estaban tranquilos sin saber que una sombra escuchaba toda la conversacion y sonreía maliciosa.

El día anterior los cazadores se habían ido, y la manada se prepara para la luna llena.

-Stiles, ¿estás listo?-pregunto Derek.

-Si.-dijo con seguridad.

"Espero que salga bien y no mate a nadie, si no, no lo podrá soportar, la culpa lo mataría"-pensó Derek.

Como ya no podían usar la casa de Lydia para las transformaciones, decidieron ir al sitio donde vivía antes Derek, la antigua estación de metro.  
-Bien, no te asustes pero tengo que atarte fuerte para que no escapes. - dijo Derek.  
-Estoy listo para todo. - dijo Stiles con confianza.  
-Mejor, va a ser difícil. - dice Derek casi en un susurro.  
-Menudos ánimos, fuiste animador en otra época o algo? - dice Stiles con sarcasmo.  
-Lo siento es que no quería que tu sufrieras esto y al final...vas a pasar por ello igual. - dijo Derek triste.  
-Es lo único que me queda de mi madre, me alegra ser lo que soy.  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Derek mirándolo a los ojos-la luna saldrá en menos de un minuto, por lo que prepárate para la ira. Tienes que tener un ancla, si no sucumbirás a la luna y no podrás controlarlo. - le dijo Derek alto y claro.  
-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. - suelta el castaño.  
La luna se acercaba a su punto más alto y se iba notando el cambio en Stiles, su pelo era blanco y sus dientes sobresalían haciéndole sangre. Stiles gruñía e intentaba soltarse de las cadenas, ya estaba descontrolado, con todo su poder. Se oyó un _crak_ y las cadenas cedieron dejando suelta a la bestia que ahora era Stiles.  
Derek impidió que se escapara, lo agarró por los brazos e intento calmarlo, pero de nada sirvió. Stiles empujo a Derek y le clavó las garras en el estómago, quien soltó un grito de dolor, ante eso Stiles recapacitó y se acercó a él, Derek al ver eso se dio cuenta de algo.  
-Stiles, piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos-le dijo despacio-los momentos divertidos, en lo que te haga feliz.  
Stiles se agarraba la cabeza intentando dominar al lobo, sus ojos se tiñeron de amarillo e iba a atacar a Derek, pero este lo pilló por sorpresa plantándole un beso en los labios (más bien dientes) y cogiendo sus brazos hasta que Stiles se calmó.  
-¿Que ha pasado? - Stiles vio la herida de Derek aún reciente, pero casi curada y supo que había sido el.- ¿te he atacado?  
-Sí, pero lo has llevado bien, por lo menos no has intentado arrancarme la cabeza. - dijo Derek algo sarcástico.  
-Lo siento, yo no querí...-Stiles empezaba a sollozar, pero Derek no le dejo terminar de hablar y lo abrazo fuertemente, para que supiera que no le importaba que le hubiera atacado.  
-Shhh, tranquilo ya paso y todo, lo controlaste. - le animó Derek.  
-¿No te he hecho daño?-preguntó el castaño.  
-No, mira ya está curado-dijo levantando su camiseta.  
-Ya lo veo-dijo Stiles tocando los músculos del ojiverde, se miraron a los ojos y estos se encendieron cada uno en su respectivo color. Derek cogió a Stiles y lo tiró encima del colchón, el cual usaba cuando se quedaba allí antes de irse al loft, se besaban apasionadamente y cada vez estaban más calientes. Stiles le quita la camiseta a Derek dan la vuelta quedando Stiles encima.  
-Siento haberte atacado, y por eso te voy a compensar. - dice Stiles con cara malvada. Empieza a besar su cuello bajando por su pecho siguiendo la línea de sus pectorales, desabrocha el cinturón y abre el pantalón bajándoselos y tirándolos al suelo.  
Sigue bajando dejando un rastro mojado por todo su vientre y llega a la goma del bóxer, lame la punta por fuera y nota que sale algo de pre semen mojando la tela, Stiles mira hacia arriba y "el pequeño Derek" se pone aún más duro y Stiles le quita el bóxer haciendo que su pene rebote, Derek suelta un gemido/gruñido, y Stiles se lo mete en la boca hasta la garganta y evita la arcada, lo chupa como un maldito helado y Derek se muere de placer, Stiles sigue chupando y lamiendo el glande de Derek.  
-Stiles-dice con voz ronca-si sigues así me voy a... ahhh... c..correr ya.  
Stiles lo mira a los ojos y se lo mete de sopetón hasta el fondo, subiendo arriba y abajo, hasta que Derek suelta un gemido y se corre dentro de su boca.  
-Oh DIOS MIO! - dice Derek-ha sido la mejor mamada que me han hecho en la vida.  
-Me alegro, porque ahora viene algo mejor. - Stiles se moja los dedos y se masturba a si mismo, a Derek de le endurece de nuevo, Stiles se mete un dedo así mismo y va por el segundo cuando Derek no aguanta más y lo empala con sus dedos dentro.  
-GAhhhh-grita Stiles entre dolor y placer, pero no tarda en moverse encima de Derek y se acerca a besar su boca.  
-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Stiles-dice Derek.  
-Tu si eres el mejor, sourwolf-dice Stiles en su oído.  
Derek le da la vuelta aun dentro de él y sube una pierna en su hombro para hacer más contacto. Empieza a moverse y Stiles gimotea de placer, Derek sale para volverse a meter bruscamente dando justo en su próstata. - Ahhh... oh Dios ahí, no pares. - dice Stiles.  
Derek sonríe y sigue con el mismo ritmo, luego para y coge el miembro de Stiles, lo masturba y a la vez vuelva a introducirse en el castaño.  
-Me voy a...-dice Stiles sin poder terminar la frase porque los labios de Derek están en su boca.  
Derek da un par de estocadas más y se corre dentro del menor, Stiles no tarda en seguirlo y dos chorros blancos cubren los estómagos de ambos.  
-Ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida-dice Stiles.  
-Pues espero más noches como esta-dice Derek sugerente.  
-No me parece mal-dice Stiles.  
Derek sale de él y se tumba al lado dándole un beso.  
-Podemos quedarnos aquí estoy cansado-dice Stiles.  
-mmmh... si no creo que nadie venga por aquí, está cerrado. - dice Derek pensándolo.  
-Bien... eres el mej... - Stiles intenta terminar la frase pero se queda dormido. - Duerme, yo cuidare de ti siempre. - susurra Derek en su oído.  
Stiles sonríe y Derek tapa a ambos con una sábana que había por allí. Abraza Stiles y se queda dormido apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del más pequeño.

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y PRONTO ACTUALIZARE ESTE Y EL OTRO FIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO.**  
 **votos y coment plis, quiero saber vuestra opinión ^_^**


End file.
